This invention relates generally to drive assemblies and more specifically to drive assemblies for universal joints of the tripot type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,990 issued to Robert C. Farrell and Raymond J. Schultz, Sept. 6, 1988 discloses several drive assemblies for a tripot universal joint. The assembly shown in FIGS. 1-5 comprises a drive block, bearing rollers and two cage pieces which are attached to the bearing block. The assembly shown in FIGS. 6-7 comprises a drive block and bearing rollers which are attached to the bearing block by pintles. The assembly shown in FIGS. 8-9 comprises a drive block, bearing rollers and two cage pieces which are attached to the bearing block.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,670 issued to Richard F. Murphy and Thomas J. Daul, Mar. 8, 1988 also discloses several drive assemblies for a universal joint of the tripot type. The assembly shown in FIGS. 1-5 comprises a roller block, trunnion rollers, two roller block covers to retain the trunnion rollers and a rectangular sleeve which fits over the two roller block covers. The assembly shown in FIG. 6 also comprises a roller block, trunnion rollers, two roller block covers and a rectangular sleeve which retains the roller block covers. The assembly shown in FIGS. 7-10 comprises a roller block, trunnion rollers, and two roller retaining members which are attached to the bearing block. The assembly shown in FIG. 11 comprises a block, trunnion rollers and a roller sleeve which retains the trunnion rollers.